Newfound Love
by Tobi467
Summary: Newfound Love


Time travel. Dimensional warp. Revival. To the members in the House of Smash, it didn't matter _how _they got there, but they were enjoying themselves. One member in particular, a blond boy from Nowhere Isles named Lucas, was enjoying himself a bit_ too _much. He had learned everyone's names easily, he had learned some of their weaknesses, and also grown stronger himself from the experience in the mansion that they all lived in. While not fully accepting what had happened, nor the advanced technology that was used in the house, he tried to settle into it over the past few days.

Of course, with such a large mansion, and so many contestants, there always had to be roommates.

Everyone shared a room, or that's what Lucas had thought. He had seen many different people walking in and out of their rooms; a beautiful woman in a pink dress followed by a much shorter man in red overalls with a red hat and a mustache. A large, turtle-looking creature also came from their room. Another room had a young man dressed in a green tunic with a sword on his belt, a copy of himself was also following him, yet smaller, he looked straight out of a cartoon almost.

Lucas was settled into a two-bedroom suit with a boy named Ness. The boy was close to his age, having black shaggy hair and a blue and yellow stripped shirt, similar to his own, as well as his blue jean shorts. His eyes were a dark blue color, matching his blue theme, and he wore a red baseball cap with a blue bill.

The blonde boy never knew that someone could wear so much blue in one outfit, and still look okay in it.

Now? It was four days after the move in. Lucas was supposed to be trying to learn everything he could about the other boy. Instead, he was stuffing himself with the random tidbits of information that he got from everyone else during the current lunch-meeting that he was in. The cafeteria for the time being was outside; more of a picnic event with friends than anything. The place was _packed_, literally.

Shuffling through the crowds of people, he finally saw a familiar place. It was Ness, sitting at a table with sandwiches while a person in what looked like orange-red armor was chatting with him. The boy nodded a few times before picking up a sandwich, inspecting what it contained before taking a bite.

Lucas slowly made his way towards both of them and sat down on the bench across from the two.

"…and it won't kill you, ya know," Ness was saying.

The armored figure shook its' head before speaking in a woman's voice, surprising Lucas. "I don't care. I don't trust any of you, _yet_," there was an edged tone in her voice, as if someone was going to kill her. "I doubt I ever will."

"Um… h-hi," Lucas said to both of them, smiling shyly.

Ness nodded in acknowledgement, chewing on his sandwich.

The woman scoffed. "Another one? Tell me, kid, how old are ya?"

"Fifteen."

She shook her head as she stood up, then walked away from the two of them.

Lucas looked horribly confused. "What did she mean by that?"

Ness swallowed. "She told me that I was too young to fight," he scoffed. "But then again, I bet _you _are, too." Finishing his sandwich, the black haired boy selected another. "These aren't half bad," he said before biting into it.

Lucas ignored his comment and took a sandwich for himself. Inspecting it, he saw that there was peanut butter and jelly on it. _Nonsense, _he told himself, preparing to bite into it. _It just looks like a normal peanut butter and jelly sandwi_- stopping mid thought, the blonde boys' eyes widened at the food that he just bit from.

Ness smiled.

"T-this is delicious!" Lucas finished off the piece that he already had and took another. The plate of sandwiches in front of them quickly vanished within minutes, both boys trying to out eat each other. Comfortably full, Lucas leaned forward to look at Ness. He wasn't quite sure why, nor why he had try to eat more than the other boy. That's something that Claus would do.

"So…" Lucas began sheepish conversation. "You like eating?"

The other nodded. "Mostly ball park food, but anything that smells good will probably be in my stomach if I can find it," he laughed.

Lucas nodded, trying to keep a straight face. In all honestly, he had no idea what a 'ball park' was, coming from somewhere else in his universe. He didn't even know if they actually existed.

"Anyway," the boy continued. "Most stuff like hamburgers and hot dogs would be great. Sandwiches are okay, but my favorite food is hamburgers with lots and lots of ketchup on them."

"That's unhealthy." Lucas knew that most grilled foods were somewhat unhealthy, no matter what you did to make them better. He only ate them to get his nutrition in.

Ness shrugged. "I'm fine. I've always been skinny anyway. I'm active enough so that it won't do anything to my body!" He laughed. "So what about you?"

"Hm?"

"What food do you like?"

_Is he really asking me this?… _"Um… well, omelets are my favorite. I don't eat too much because I don't want to get overweight, but they're my favorite."

"Breakfast person, huh?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess…"

Ness leaned back in his seat. "Bet if you could visit my house, you'd change your mind. My mom's an awesome cook."

"…uh…"

"I'd love to try your mom's omelets if they're as good as you say they are." He laughed. "Maybe she just makes them to how _you _like them, not how anyone else likes them!"

"…my mom is dead…"

"Wha?" Ness sounded startled and fell backwards, out of his seat and onto the grass.

"Ah!" Lucas immediately got out of his seat and went over to him, helping him sit up. "Are you okay?" the blonde wiped a bit of dirt off the back of the black haired boy's shirt.

"I'm fine," he stated. "I'm sorry about your mom, I didn't know." Ness looked at Lucas apologetically.

"It's okay… I guess you didn't read my file, then." the blonde gave a smile back to him.

An awkward silence filled the air around the two of them as they looked at each other, as if they were the only two at the picnic. Something sparked inside of Lucas, something that he hadn't felt ever since he lost two of his family members.

Something that he didn't want to accept.

"W-well," Lucas said, moving away from him. Ness almost lost his balance. "I'm going to go talk to the others here, okay? You enjoy yourself," the blonde stated quickly before moving away from him, not wanting to accept his newfound feelings for Ness.

Lucas made his way back to his room. Avoiding everyone and everything possible, he shut the door behind him when he reached his destination. The feeling was immediate. It took over everything else inside of him as if Cupid himself had struck the blonde with one of his arrows. "…No way…" he mumbled. "This… this just can't be happening."

Lucas didn't believe in love at first sight.

Though being wrong, the blonde decided that a quick nap was the best thing for him to do right now. Already making his way to his room, Lucas didn't even stop to look at the random pictures he put on the small shelf. Most of them were his, only five frames in total on the shelf. One was of him and his twin, Claus, another was a family photo, and the last of his dog. The others belonged to Ness, making it look like a picture of what Lucas assumed to be his family, and another of just himself posing with a long stick with a rounded off end.

Reaching his second planned destination for the day, the blonde jumped onto the bed on his stomach. Kicking off his shoes, he turned over to stare at the white ceiling. _Might need to do some redecorating around here. Hope that's allowed… _His personal room wasn't that fancy. It came with a bed the perfect size for him complete with a blanket and pillows, a double window which he had access to open or close, a bookshelf, and a bedside table with a small lamp and drawer. The room also had a closet complete with his clothes, shelves also inside of it for his boxers, socks, mittens and any other small articles of clothing that Lucas had.

He liked the room, yes, but the colors weren't in his tastes.

However, the living room felt comfortable. Having only one large couch, it was set in the middle of the room facing the large, black square with a plastic screen. Ness told him that it was a television set, and you could watch different shows on it.

Lucas still didn't fully understand the thing.

The living room had more random odds and ends as well; a few lambs, the shelf with their pictures, lots and lots of wall space for even more pictures or posters, and a couple more shelves for their knick-knacks. The blonde used most of their shared space in the living room, hoping that Ness didn't mind _too _much.

Lucas absolutely _loved _their kitchen. It had devices that didn't exist in his world, but he stuck to the basics. A fully stocked refrigerator allowed them to make their own special meals, regardless of a cafeteria for socialized meals. The blonde attacked the kitchen when he found the right ingredients, quickly whipping up one of his omelets. It tasted better than it did back home to him.

The image of food jerked Lucas from his thoughts. "…after a nap…" he mumbled before falling into a light sleep.

The conversation after Lucas left was boring for Ness. Not only that he couldn't keep the blonde boy out of his mind, but he thought he kept seeing him. The apparent Princess Peach reminded him of Lucas because of her blonde hair. Samus was even blonde; Ness caught her taking off of her helmet to scratch an itch. When she had done that, most of the guys swarmed her, complimenting her or staring at her in awe that she was a girl.

To his knowledge a third woman was blonde… Ness couldn't remember her name. The only thing that he was paying attention to were the two younger men following her around as if they were her personal guards. One, dressed in a green tunic, white tights and brown boots looked older than the smaller one, who just overall looked like a copy of the larger. Not only were they _both _blonde, but Ness couldn't keep the image of Lucas in tights out of his mind.

"…Hey!" Something smacked him. _Hard_. The impact made the black haired teen fall out of his seat and land in the grass with a thump. "Are you even listening to me?"

"…Sorry," Ness said sarcastically as he picked himself up. The person, or rather, penguin who had hit him was someone called King DeDeDe. The King was from somewhere called Dreamland, calling himself the King there. With the other two members from Dreamland nowhere in sight, Ness couldn't verify it. "I need to go do something," he stated before attempting to get away from the King.

Ness felt something grab the back of his shirt, causing him to run in place. "Oh, no, you're staying here and _listening _to what I have to say!" DeDeDe bellowed, pulling Ness back into his seat quite forcibly.

His back hit the side of the table with a whiplash effect which caused the back of his head to hit the back of his capped head on the table.

The only three thoughts going through his mind as he was forced to deal with it and listen were pain, annoyance, and Lucas.

Quiet a long time later, Lucas was woken up by something talking and shaking him.

"…cas…" the voice said. It sounded familiar. "…wake up…"

The blonde shifted, groaning. "Five more minutes…"

"…no… have to now…"

"Why…"

"…important." The shaking grew in annoyance to Lucas.

"Okay…okay, I'm up…" Opening his eyes, Lucas saw Ness fill his vision, along with the ceiling. He was staring down at Lucas… _without _his hat on. "…where's your hat?" _…nice way to wake up… _the teens' face flushed.

Ness scoffed. "That's the first thing you ask when I wake you up?" he rolled his eyes. "Why're you blushing?"

"I'm blushing?" his face reddened further.

"Yeah."

"S-sorry… I had a good dream…"

"…alright. Anyway, listen. The guy in the red overalls, Mario, gave me this." He handed Lucas a piece of paper as the blonde sat up.

Looking at the paper, Lucas read it quickly, confused at what it was actually for. The paper read:

"To all Smash House Contestants:

There is going to be a required house meeting tonight at 7:00 PM sharp. It will last for around an hour, give or take, but _EVERYONE _must be there on time. Failure to show can result in participation termination. Snacks will be served at the conclusion of the meeting.

House Representative,

Mario"

"…uh…" he stuttered, turning to look at the black haired teen.

Ness shrugged. "We have to go."

"What time is it?" Lucas asked.

"6:30 in the evening," Ness replied.

"…we don't have a lot of time… I still have to shower!" the blonde groaned, shaking his head. "What about you?"

"Still have to."

"…well great. What do we do then?"

"Share one."

_What? _"…you can't be serious." Lucas' heartbeat skipped. The thought of showering with Ness… being that close to him. It just made him feel giddy.

"Listen, _I _don't want to make a bad impression, and I'm sure that _you _don't either." Ness crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure I could beat you in a fight."

Lucas frowned at the comment.

"So I'm taking a shower. You can join me and wash yourself if you want." Ness got up off of the bed and left the room.

Ness couldn't believe he had just said that with a straight face. He wanted to make a good impression on everyone yes, but also secretly asked Lucas to do something he wanted. Showering with him as of right now was his top priority, not actually washing.

The black haired teen grabbed a towel from his own bedroom before heading to the bathroom. Like most bathrooms, it had a toilet and a sink. There was a medicine cabinet hanging on the shared wall above the sink stocked with small things; bandages, toothpaste, toothbrushes, dental floss and the like. The sink itself had a small cupboard for storage, inside was extra toilet paper, a plunger, and other odds and ends Ness didn't know what was for.

Brushing past the shower curtain to reach in and grab the hot water knob, Ness turned it on. The faucet near the rim of the tub turned on. "No, not a bath…" he mumbled, testing other knobs until the showerhead started to shoot out water. Nodding to himself, the black haired teen played with the knobs while checking the temperature of the water with his arm to make sure that it was exactly what he liked: a hot shower.

Stripping down, Ness left his clothes on the floor as he stepped into the shower. The water felt nice on his body to him, causing the teen to shiver with joy as he began to wash.

Lucas' idea was insane. Knocking on the door and hearing an answer, he crept inside slowly, holding his own towel close to his chest. The idea itself was joining Ness in the shower to save time, yes, but he had another plan twisted with it.

He was going to try and make Ness make a move on him.

"Lucas?" Ness asked from behind the curtain. Lucas carefully picked up and folded Ness' clothes, setting them on the counter.

"It's me," the blonde answered.

"Sharing?"

"Mhm."

"Alright. Just tell me when you're gonna jump in, I'll turn around for your privacy."

Ness sure was the gentleman. Lucas was going to push that as much as he could, he felt the physical lust for this boy growing in intensity. Placing his folded clothes next to Ness' after he had disrobed himself, he both hated _and _loved the feeling that was coursing through him. Lustful, yes, but it wasn't all-too natural.

"Now."

Though Lucas couldn't confirm that Ness hard turned around just yet, the black haired teen spoke. "Alright, it's safe I guess."

_'I guess'?…_ pushing the curtain so Lucas could step in, he did so, seeing a very, _very _wet looking Ness with his back to him. His hair was matted down on his head, which was also busy being scrubbed clean. The blondes' eyes couldn't help but wander across Ness' bare skin. To Lucas, it looked very smooth, which was odd for another guy to have such good skin, but he didn't care. Skinny and toned, it was the perfect kind for him.

Lucas' eyes wandered down further to stare at Ness' rear. His face flushing, the blonde reached out for it shakily with his right hand.

Ness felt a hand touch his butt. "Uh, Lucas?"

"…y-yes?"

"What're you doing?" the hand moved so that the palm was flat on his right cheek before rubbing gently, almost as if Lucas was trying to massage it. Ness instinctively moved into the motion.

"H-helping you w-wash, why?…" the blonde stuttered out. Ness could tell he was lying, but he honestly didn't care.

"Well… it's just that your hand is on my ass, Lucas…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… so… could you-"

"Keep doing it? S-sure."

Raising an eyebrow, the black haired boy stopped scrubbing his hair. _How'd he know? _Shrugging it off, Ness closed his eyes and relaxed at the feeling of the slight massage. Lucas' hand was joined by the other one, though this one felt slick with something. Assuming it was soap, he settled into the motion.

"Your whole back is dirty… it kind of looks like mud." Lucas' hands teasingly moved up Ness' back, scrubbing over it as they went until reaching his shoulders.

The black haired boy didn't doubt it._. _Ness recalled falling off of the picnic table when he was talking to Lucas, _and _when DeDeDe smacked him.

He felt Lucas' hand trail down his back, scrubbing gently in soft, circular motions. _Oh god… I-is he really doing what I think he's doing?… _never having experienced an _actual _back massage, that's what he had assumed what Lucas was doing to him. It felt good enough to him anyway to consider it one.

"Is this good? Not scrubbing too hard?"

"N-no," Ness almost choked out.

"…uh? Ness? Are you alright?" the blonde asked slyly.

_Damn him! I have to get in control of this fast! _"Yes. I'm fine…"

"Okay then…" Lucas just continued his scrubbing, moving his hands lower and lower until they both firmly stopped on his rear.

That was the last straw for Ness.

In one swift motion, Lucas suddenly found himself facing the other side of the shower, his hands clamped behind his back at their wrists by Ness' hand, and another hand feeling up his crotch. "Wha? Ness?" _Here we go… _the blonde blushed fiercely.

"Yes?" Ness' hand grasped Lucas' already hard length.

Lucas shuddered from the feel of Ness' rough, but yet soft hand on the sensitive skin. The blonde continued his reaction, even so far as letting out a soft moan as Ness moved his hand up and down along the full length of it.

"…Do you like that?" The black haired teen asked slowly as if he was carefully choosing his words.

Nodding, Lucas felt himself relax.

"If I let your hands go, will you push me away?" the question sounded odd.

"…no." _Does he think he's doing something wrong? I _want _this! _Lucas felt his hands being released. Resting his forehead on the wall, the blonde placed his hands on it to steady himself. Ness' hand continued the slow movements on his erection, causing the blonde to sigh with annoyance.

"Something wrong?"

"…go faster…"

Ness complied with his request, the hand squeezing gently before moving faster, paying closer attention to the head of the length. The thumb pressed down on the slit on it; circling around to collect the clear sticky liquid that was already leaking out. The liquid lubricated his thumb, allowing Ness to rub the bottom of the head more thoroughly.

Lucas moaned softly a second time.

"…hey, Lucas?"

The blonde felt something rub in between his butt cheeks as if they were a hotdog bun to the object. "Y-yeah?" Lucas said in a half choked voice. The tone was more pleasure than anything that wasn't letting him talk.

"U-um…" The black haired teen stammered.

Lucas answered by moving his hips into Ness' crotch, straddling it.

The blonde felt Ness pull back and position himself. Assuming that it was Ness' own length, Lucas prepared himself for the feeling of it entering him when the tip pressed against, and then into him slowly. To him, it didn't feel all too weird, just a little uncomfortable at first.

Hoping that he would get used to the sensation later, Lucas moved into it, causing more to be swallowed up by his rear.

"L-Lucas…" Ness breathed out, gasping as the blonde continued his motion until the full thing was buried up to the hilt into him. "It's so tight…"

_Duh… nothing's been in there before… _he felt comfortably full. Ness' erection was large; then again it could still be from the fact that it was his first time.

"Is it okay if I move now?"

"…yes."

It felt incredible. Tight, but incredible to Ness. He pulled out of the blonde only halfway before moving back into him, starting up a slow, but steady rhythm. Lucas constricted around his length, not too much, but enough so that the black haired teen actually had to put effort into his movements.

"H-how're you feeling?" he dared to ask.

"…good." Lucas replied, not sounding too enthusiastic.

Leaning forward so that his torso was on Lucas' back, Ness peered around so that he could look at the blondes' face. His eyes were closed shut, tightly it seemed, and Lucas was gritting his teeth. "You okay?"

"J…just fine, Ness…" he gasped out when Ness moved back into him.

_Uh? _He moved out and pushed back in, pressing over a certain spot inside of Lucas, causing the blonde to gasp again. The noise had a hint of a moan with it.

Smirking, Ness increased his pace at which he was moving. Lucas' gasps turned into soft moans, evolving further into louder ones each time Ness moved inside. The pace continued until it was at thrusting, making the black haired teen moan out in pleasure as well.

_Oh… god, this feels great…_

Lucas was now more or less attempting to grip the wall. He couldn't deny the fact that Ness' thrusting felt amazing, combined with the feeling of the others' hand on his own erection. It let go, causing Lucas to whimper, only to massage his balls beneath his length.

"Ness…" Lucas moaned out, his face flushing hot with embarrassment from the way his voice sounded. "I-it feels…"

"Yeah?…" The black haired teen sounded at ease.

Lucas opened his eyes and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. With as much strength as he could muster, the blonde smiled shyly. "It feels… wonderful," he mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Ness.

He responded almost instantly when he pulled Lucas' hips back into his crotch with his other hand, along with kissing the blonde back just as gently. The two stayed locked like that for a few brief seconds until Lucas pulled back with a loud moan.

"A-ahh, Ness… it feels l-like something's going t-to-" he never finished his sentence. With another loud moan of pleasure, the blonde almost screamed Ness' name as he came. The white liquid shot out of the tip of his erection, splattering the shower wall and Ness' hand when he moved it back to thumb the tip over and over.

Ness was completely at ease. He did it. He had finally done it. Sighing happily when Lucas had finished his release, he brought his messy hand up to his own lips to sample it. _…Fruity, _he decided, licking the digits clean of the liquid. _Now that that's over, it's my turn. _Firmly grabbing Lucas' hips with both hands, he started relentlessly slamming in and out of the blonde with such force that his balls started to slap against Lucas.

"Ness!" moaned the writing form that he was plowing.

"Lucas!" with a final thrust, Ness pushed as deep as he could get into the blonde, coming. Lucas shivered under him, moaning from the hot liquid filling his interior. They stayed like that even after Ness' release subsided, both of them panting.

"Hey, Lucas?" Ness asked after several minutes passed.

"Y-yes?" Lucas moaned as Ness pulled out.

"We have to get ready for the meeting."

The two barely made it on time.


End file.
